An unlikely hero
by Scattered Letters
Summary: All Aphrodite wants is some chocolate. Some familiar faces don't want that to happen, and cause a little trouble. Who will save her? I might add if requested in reviews, please be nice, it's my first story ever.


It was after she became human again; Aphrodite was walking along a deserted street, minding her own business. She was headed for the nearest corner shop to the Tulsa House of Night. Now she was human, she thought she deserved some chocolate.

She hadn't bothered to dress nicely to go to the shop like she usually did; indeed, she was wearing black, fitted skinny jeans, a yellow polo neck tee-shirt, a pink Reebok hoody and red gingham canvas shoes. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, emphasising her high forhead. She sighed. She hadn't felt like bothering about her appearance, and she had avoided the nerd herd. She knew they would have something to say.

Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts by a loud shout.

"Well, if it isn't Hannah LaFont, or should I say _Aphrodite_." The voice sneered. She whirled around. It was a group of boys she had attended high school with for a while, back in the days when her biggest problem was her hair. This was the last thing she needed.

"Back off if you know what's good for you," She said bitchily, her eyes narrowing.

"Ooooh, looks like liccle Hannakins isn't a vampire anymore! What happened, did your 'Goddess' get sick of you like Mummy and Daddy did?" Another boy said. This was greeted by a collective "Oooooh!" from the other lads. She scowled.

"I. Said. _Back. Off._ I may not be a vampire, but I'm not human."

"Well, I do love me some mythical creatures. What are you so? A... werewolf? No, that's not it. How about a unicorn? Well, maybe. I know!" The boy put on mock surprise. "You're a fairy!"

"Well lads, did you know kissing a fairy is good luck!" By now the mob of youths, about six of them, were right infront of her.

"Guess I should get myself some luck so," Said the biggest, whose name was Ross, Aphrodite vaguely remembered. The tall, bulky figure launched himself at her lithe frame before she could turn or run. A grubby hand forced itself over her mouth.

"Now, now little fairy, lets not put on a show." Ross whispered threateningly. His hands reached around her back and he lifted her so that her head was nearly touching the pavement and her feet were aimed for the sky. She was kicking and struggling, but Ross' grip just tightened until she gave up. He forced his mouth on hers, causing the other boys to wolf whistle and jeer. She clamped her lips shut, but his tongue found entrance and he invaded her mouth. She went limp, biding her time. When his tongue was in the right place, she bit down, hard. The result was immediate, and effective.

Ross dropped Aphrodite to the ground, where she knocked her head and hurt her ankle. His hands flew to his mouth, where blood was pooling fast.

"Mmmph, oo bitch! Oo bith my sucking thongue!" He said. Aphrodite coughed.

"I presume you mean tongue." An icy voice said. Aphrodite whipped her head around. She could see Damien standing not two feet away. "Get away from her now, or I'll make you wish you were never born," He said menacingly.

"Oh yeah? You and what army? Last time I checked, theres six of us and one of you," Said a boy named John.

"This one. I call air to gather these doofuses and blow them home!" Damien yelled. The air oblidged. As easily as sending a feather flutter, it picked up the boys and carried them, yelling indignantly, down the road. All except Ross.

"Apologise to the lady." Damien said, his voice steely.

"Sees noth a sucking lady!" Ross said, his mouth full of blood.

"I said, apologise." Using air once more, Damien hoisted Ross upside down.

"Alwighth, alwighth, I'b Sowwy!" He moaned as blood rushed to his head.

"Air, bring this one to the others," Damien said, and Ross was carried down the road too. All through the little exchange, Aphrodite had remained silent. Now, however, she could feel a tender lump rising on her head and let out a little whimper.

"Aph, are you okay?" Damien said, his voice rich with concern as he kneeled beside her.  
>"No. My ankle- I think it's twisted," She said. Her face was ashen, her hair everywhere.<br>"Can you walk on it?"  
>"I don't think so," she said.<br>"Alright. Aph? I'm going to carry you, okay?" He said, ever the gentleman. She was thankful he asked first.

"Okay. Just this once you can carry me." She said. They were silent all the way down the road. They had nearly reached the school when Aphrodite spoke.

"Damien?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Thank you. And Damien?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Don't ever call me _Aph_ again." Damien chuckled.  
>"I wouldn't dream of it."<p> 


End file.
